What to do?
by moon-bunny15
Summary: Edd is older now and is wondering about his sexual orientation. He is a bit confused and fascinated and has finally come a conclusion. But who is the reason behind this?
1. Chapter 1

Double D sat there looking down at his limp, small member. The hair was not much but you could definitely tell there was something there against his pale skin. He looked at his computer and clicked on a picture of another naked man. His was much bigger than Edd's and he was much hairier. Double D gulped and breathed heavily as he felt himself getting aroused. He looked down in horror at his hardening shaft and quickly exited the window and turned off his computer. He walked over to his bed and lay there, flicking himself until he went soft again.

For the past few years Double D had been wondering and experimenting with his sexuality. Eddy was obviously heterosexual, there was no doubt in Edd's mind about that. Ed was, well, Ed and was just as sexually attracted to buttered toast as he was to anybody of the female gender. Double D wasn't even sure Ed thought of anything else aside from chickens and monster movies and comics. But then there was Double D. As a child he had a crush on Nazz, the pretty neighborhood blonde, but she was always out of his league and looking back now, not his type. She was too popular and pretty and concerned with her beauty to be Edd's girlfriend. Besides, it was an unspoken rule that she would end up with Kevin; if not at least Rolf. She always found his accent to be attractive somehow, despite his strange obsession with the way of goat butter and silly nothings like that from his old country.

It was Kevin who actually got him first to wonder about his sexuality, much to Edd's embarrassment. He swears it was an accident. He came out of his shower one night, ready for bed and about to grab his quantum physics book when he noticed Kevin across the street through his window. Now normally Edd would frown upon such peeping but he was so distracted by what he saw. Through the silhouette in the curtains, Edd could see Kevin touching himself. He watched, despite himself, and for the first time, felt himself becoming aroused by someone of the male gender.

Double D did not know if it was from a researchers stand point or a more personal agenda that made him quite fascinated with his sexuality but after that, he couldn't help to wonder if he would catch Kevin having some private time again. Edd started doing some research of his own and as the years passed, became more and more convinced he was not heterosexual.

Now, as he shut his computer off and went to bed, he needed no more research to be done to come to a very definitive and logical conclusion. "I," Double D declared, "Eddward, being of sound mind and body, am homosexual." He puffed out his small chest and gave an imaginary mirror the toughest look he could muster but soon found himself tired of the physical exertion it caused to keep his chest puffed for so long.

Even though he had aged, and was now 18, he had not grown muscular or very much taller. He was lean and still shorter than Ed and most of the other boys with the exception of Jimmy and Johnny; Plank was as tall as a tree now. He was still pale and shy, with the gap between his teeth. He still fidgeted and got nervous when confronted but was more confident when he spoke. He wore pants now, that ran straight down his legs versus flared. All the material flustered him and made him nervous that he would trip. His black sneakers had not changed and he wore a thin hoody now over his shirts. When he dressed up he wore green button down shirts and when he wanted to feel cool, he would wear a backwards cap on like Kevin wore. This he would do in private though. He never had the courage to go out in public trying to be cool.

Now, as Edd sat down in bed, he looked out the window again and saw Kevin having some private time once more. He looked down at himself and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Oh dear!" he mumbled to himself. He turned away from the window and hid under his sheets. The show was too much for him to withstand and his willpower crumbled. He looked out the window in wonder at Kevin. "I wonder if he is aware of the fact that someone can see him?"

* * *

Hello! :) This is my first Kevedd fic and so bear with me! The first chapter is short but I promise to get them a little longer. It won't be super long but not super short! :)

If you guys have any requests, let me know! I welcome new writing ventures and I take any writing challenge head on! :) I also have an account on FictionPress under the name moonbunny15 if you want to read something not cartoon related. I am told my stories are very VERY different :)


	2. Chapter 2

Edd woke up the next morning at precisely 6:30 am. He liked to have an early start to the day and have time to shower and make his bed properly. He had this acute obsession with making sure his sheets were at exactly 90 degree angles.

The shower was nice and warm and Edd came out, his pale body pink and rosy all over. He looked himself over in the mirror. His lack of muscle tone and built always made Edd feel so ashamed of himself. Eddy had gained some muscle tone after some questionable practices and Ed was always too strong for his own good. But Edd had always remained average and unexceptional. He sighed deeply and shrugged at the reflection in the mirror. "Nothing you can really do Eddward," he mumbled to himself.

He put his clothes on in a very methodical manner. First his shirt to cover himself up a bit, then his underwear, pants and socks. He came out of his room and went downstairs to drink some orange juice. He turned and saw Eddy standing in his kitchen doorway. "Aah!" Edd jumped and his juice flew out of his hand. His cup landed on the floor, breaking, and juice splashing on himself and the refrigerator. "Eddy! What is your problem!" Edd cried as he looked down at the mess he just made.

"'Sup sockhead!" Eddy cried, moving around the spilled drink. "So, I have this idea for a, I guess you can call it a prank, on the neighborhood kids and I think –"

"No, Eddy," Double D said as he bent down with napkins to clean up the spill. The hair that fell onto his forehead made a quick motion and joined him lower to the ground. _Don't cut yourself Eddward_, Double D said to himself. "I do not want to be a part of another one of your scams again. we are not children anymore!" he cried as he put the wet napkins in the trash and made his way for a slice of bread. He took a slice out and looked sadly at the food in his hand that was about to go to waste because of Eddy's recklessness' and lack of respect for one's own house.

"No, Double D seriously this is going to be awesome!" Eddy chirped in, grabbing some ice from the freezer and sticking it on his tongue. "See, thith ith how it thstarths –"

"Eddy, aren't we a little old for this?" Double D said in exasperation. He threw the once perfectly good slice of bread away and looked at Eddy with young but wise eyes.

For a second it seemed as if Eddy was affected by Double D's soft and almost desperate plea. His face took on a serious demeanor and his hands fell to his side. Double D began to smile slowly and then Eddy began to speak.

"That's perfect Sockhead! You will be the damsel in distress! Ugh! Man! I am a genius!" Eddy cried, as he yanked Double D from his beanie. Edd almost fell on his side before Ed scooped him up in his arms and carried him on his shoulder.

"Hi Double D! it is time to play!" Ed cried cheerfully. Double D fought against the bigger Ed's grip of steel.

"Oh! Why does this keep happening to me!" Double D cried in anguish. He lay limp on Ed's shoulder as they ran around the house to his garage. "Eddy, what is the meaning of this? When did all this stuff appear in my parent's garage?!"

"Take it easy Sockhead, it'll all be gone by the time they come home," Eddy comforted as he went over and began preparing his contraption.

"Eddy it is not about my parents coming home it is about the mess you have now made and I am going to have to clean," Double D said in exasperation.

"Don't worry Double D, we'll have it cleaned up in no time," Eddy said, pulling out an enormous box full of jars with a white substance in it. "Here, I need you to do this for me," Eddy said. Double D begrudgingly gave in and did as he instructed.

An hour later, Edd was sitting in a bathtub full of mayonnaise and tartar sauce in a rickety wooden chair, hanging from a tree branch in his yard with stringy rope. "Eddy!" Edd cried desperately.

Eddy wasn't paying attention, he was too busy trying to sell something – though the audience and Eddy didn't really know what – while Edd sat above the air in a rickety contraption that was soon to fall at any moment.

The wood started cracking and the rope began to tear. "Eddy please!" Edd cried nearly on the verge of tears. But it was too late. The branch snapped and Double D fell to the ground. The tub broke in half and Double D fell face first into the mayonnaise and tartar sauce, as the branch fell upon him. Everyone ran in fear, nobody had the maturity to stay and help him. Amidst the panic and mayhem Eddy saw blood and ran away, in fear of what happened. He didn't mean for the plan to go so awry and fear gripped his fragile heart.

"Ed! Come on!" he grabbed the giant boy and ran away from the Double D's crash.

But one boy didn't run. From across the street Kevin saw the whole thing and ran down his stairs. He burst through the door and ran through the crowd of running panicked kids. He hated Eddy. He was a dork beyond all reason and a selfish bastard to top it all off. The other Ed was just stupid but all in all a harmless creature, though unfathomably strong. Double D was just a nerd that hung with the wrong crowd. He was weaker than the other two and more slender and delicate.

As Kevin came upon the wreckage he could see Double D was still conscious and fighting against the weight of his body face planting him into the broken tub. There was red mixed in with the white and Kevin quickly untied the ropes holding him captive and picked him up.

"Hey, you ok Double D?" Kevin asked. Edd could barely stand and was incoherent.

"What? What happened?" he asked, looking around. His face came upon the red head and his signature backwards cap. "K-kevin?" he stammered.

"Yeah, hey I'm here dude. I gotcha," he said slowly lifting his body. Double D was so thin and fragile Kevin was afraid he would break him.

Double D's eyes focused and the first thing he saw was the small bulge under Kevin's athletic shorts. His heart raced and suddenly he felt the warm fluid crawling down his face. Edd immediately felt light headed and fell face first into Kevin's crotch.

"Hey, I gotcha," Kevin said, lifting him up, not phased one bit by having Double D so close to his penis.

"OH MY GOD!" Edd cried, and with that the small, fragile boy fainted in Kevin's arms.

"Whoa! Hey! Double D! come on!" Kevin cried. "Wake up!" He gently patted Double D's face and picked him up gently.

The jock didn't have much strength to invest into picking up his thin childhood friend. The muscles in Kevin's evenly toned body barely flexed as he picked himself up, with his very precious package and made his way into Edd's house and up to his room.

The house was impeccable and Kevin chuckled at himself lightly as he walked through the house and saw every bit of Edd in everything around him as in the body he carried up the stairs. He set him down on the bed in his room and ran back downstairs to grab some ice.

He set the bag of ice down on his forehead and went into Edd's restroom for a first aid kit. He came back with a very large first aid kit and set it down on the bed next to him. Kevin pulled up his desk chair and began the very delicate task of nursing the wound on Edd's head. However, the only problem was that it was under his signature beanie. Kevin nodded and took a deep breathe. He always had been curious as to what was under that beanie of his.

He very delicately and almost dramatically removed Edd's hat from his head. Kevin did not know what to really expect but he did not expect a cascade of jet black hair to waterfall onto his forehead and around his ears. The hair fell so freely and beautifully around Edd's face; the ebony framed his very pale face so perfectly Kevin's heart skipped a beat. _Wow. He's fucking beautiful for a guy_, he thought to himself. His breathing was shallow and there was a red trail still slowly seeping down through his hair.

Kevin snapped back to the task at hand and began to clean his wound through the hair. He was soon finished and kept a cotton ball against his head to make sure the bleeding stopped. Kevin marveled at Edd's flawless skin. The even tone on his face took his breath away as did the stark contrast he now noticed between his forehead and beautifully curved eyebrows. _He looks so much better without his beanie_, Kevin thought blissfully. _This ain't right_, he scolded himself in his mind. _Doesn't matter. I'll stop right after I know he's ok_, Kevin nodded to himself happily.

As Kevin sat and watched Edd he noticed something in the small boy was changing. For one, the light color returned to his face, as faint as it was, and he seemed to stop sweating. But there was another change Kevin noticed. Double D was slowing becoming erect. His lower area slowly became pointy and though small, Kevin noticed with a giggle and smirk, Kevin couldn't help but get aroused himself. He looked down and saw a small lump forming in his pants and worked his best to keep it down. Then Edd began to stir.

"Oh my," Double D gasped as he reached down and covered himself up. He looked up and saw Kevin and his face blew up in a furious red. He began to sweat and looked he was about to cry. His hand reached up to his pounding head and noticed he wasn't wearing his beanie. He panicked even more and didn't know whether to cover the bulge in his pants or his head. "Oh dear!" he cried, and quickly threw himself under the sheets.

Kevin looked at him in astonishment. He didn't know whether to find that adorable or sad. He saw Edd shaking under the sheets and heard his breathing, shallow and quick. "Please," he pleaded with the jock, "will you please just leave me now."

Kevin felt a knife go through his stomach. He had never felt such pain at having been told to leave; especially from someone he used to make almost cry as a child. He went over and gently put his hand over the small, shaking bundle under the sheets. He felt Edd wince under his touch and Kevin sat next to him in bed. "Hey, Double D," Kevin said in as gentle a voice as he could muster. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. So I had to take off your beanie. I'm sorry." Double D looked up at him with red eyes. "And the whole, ugh, other thing," he said, motioning to his own lower region, making Edd blush furiously, "it happens to all of us. You just gotta take care of it," he said getting up. He smiled and once again pet Double D on the head. "Hey, look, I'm gonna go and let you take care of your business," he said heading toward the door, his calves flexing with each step he took, "and then I'll hit ya up after, ok?"

Double D could not help but just nod at the redheads suggestions and watched as Kevin gracefully glided downstairs. He watched him go across the street and into his house. Edd sat on his bed looking at the small but still bulging area in his pants. "Oh my," Edd said softly to himself. "I can't believe Kevin saw me like this. And of all times to have such a dream about Kevin!" His head fell into his hands and shook his head from side to side. "Oh mind! Why must you betray me?!" he cried, a small tear escaping. The humiliation he had endured that day was unmatched but looking across the street at a certain jock's window Edd felt like today had not been a total waste and loss.

Kevin had accepted him. He had tended his wounds and carried him up into his house and room. Looking down at himself Edd saw that he was getting softer and remembered Kevin's words. "We all have to take care of it," Edd whispered to himself. His breathing quickened and he swallowed hard. He looked back across the street and saw that through the curtains Kevin was also dealing with a little arousal of his own and Edd decided to take the plunge. He closed his curtains partially but left just enough to be able to see Kevin. He reached into his pants and began to touch himself. "I, ugh, mmm, supposed, it's, not, mm, oh, n-not, th-that, bad," he gasped, as his arousal grew.

* * *

Ok guys! I hope you are all doing well! I apologize for my temporary hiatus! I was quitting my other job, got a new job, and if anybody knows what Texas summers are like, my AC decided to go kaput so had to deal with my apartment being 90 degress! I am back and hope to start re-uploading regularly!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is more to come and I will try to upload more regularly! :D Promise! Thank you for everyone who is following this! I appreciate your support!


End file.
